The Moon and the Earth
by creativeSilence
Summary: What if the past wasn't really as it was told? This is the story of a Pharaoh and the Princess of the Silver Millennium. A tale of love and of a deep tragedy. Happiness and loss. Pharaoh Atem and Princess Serenity, was it a love that was destined to be torn apart? Will they truly meet again? Read to find out. A ff to mix the backgrounds of Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

For a long time, the Moon Kingdom, Silver Millennium, and several countries on Earth have been at war. The rulers of the Silver Millennium and their one ally on the Earth, the great kingdom of Egypt, have decided to meet, something that has not happened in years, Queen Serenity and her daughter Princess Serenity had soon arrived at the Pharaoh's palace. It was Princess Serenity's first time on the Earth and everything amazed her.

The world was full of color and life, something that the Moon seemed to lack. They were lead to the Great Hall where the Pharaoh, his Queen, and their only son, Prince Atem, waited. Atem and Serenity were near the same age though Atem was a few months older. He was standing near his mother, looking at the Queen of the Moon. She had long white hair that was in two buns on the top of her head then fell down to the floor in piggy tails, light gray eyes and a gold crescent moon on her forehead. She wore a long, tight white dress without sleeves or straps that went down to the floor and made a small pool of cloth around her feet, a gold crescent moon on a bow, and had thin, white wings on her back.

Princess Serenity looked almost the exact same, though her hair was more of a gold color, she was much smaller than her mother, and she wore a different dress. Her dress was like white satin with a large white silk bow in the back, puffy sleeves, and gold trim and embroidery along the neckline of the dress. Looking at Atem, Serenity noticed that he looked near to his father, the same dark brown hair and kind expression, but he had his mother's warm brown eyes. He wore traditional Egyptian clothes, a white tunic with a gold string around his waist, a gold collar, and long gold bands around his lower legs, then white slippers.

Prince Atem looked at Princess with a curious stare, trying to see the comparison between her and her mother. The stare made Serenity blush and hide behind her mother. Atem looked away from the scared Princess and towards what the Queen and his parents were talking about.

"Hello Pharaoh, Queen Nyna. It is nice to finally visit again." Queen Serenity greeted formally in the Egyptian language. The Pharaoh nodded at her with a smile and Queen Nyna's face lit up.

"It is wonderful to see you as well Queen Serenity." Nyna replied and stood up, walking over to the queen of the Moon Kingdom before giving her a hug. "I missed you, my friend." Queen Serenity nodded and gave her friend a hug. Atem tilted his head a little to the side again. He knew his mother and Queen Serenity were friends, but it still surprised him. Princess Serenity poked her head from behind her mother to look at the other woman in the room. Queen Serenity looked down at her daughter as Nyna returned to sit on the smaller throne near her husband's.

"Oh, this is my daughter, Princess Serenity." The small girl gave a small, shy wave.

"H-Hello." She was still new to learning the Egyptian language, but she was fluent enough to communicate with the Egyptian people. Atem gave a small smile as his father looked up at him.

"It's nice to meet you Princess, this is my son, Prince Atem." The Pharaoh introduced and Atem gave a brighter smile and a small bow to her to show respect.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Serenity." Atem told her in a respectful tone. The Pharaoh smiled at the two, but noticed that Atem was looking a bit pale. The prince was trying not to show how sick he truly felt.

"Atem, why don't you and Serenity go play?" He offered and Atem nodded, relieved that he could get away, even for a little bit. He stepped down and showed Serenity to a room with many games.

"You can... choose which game we can play." He told her and looked around the room before his eyes settled on Serenity.

"Oh... um... thank you Prince Atem." He smiled at her and shook his head.

"You can call me Atem, since that is my name after all." She nodded, a bit of blush coming to her cheeks. He really was cute and polite. Venus would want to hear everything that happened when she got back. But Serenity pushed that thought away and looked around at the different games, not noticing Atem hiding a cough. When she finally picked one she looked over at him.

"What about this one?" She asked and he smiled while walking over to her.

"That' is a fun game. I will teach you how to play." He pulled the game out and sorted the blocks while showing her how to play the game. They had a practice round before they actually played the game so Serenity could get the hang of it. They lost track of time while they played, but Atem only felt worse and worse until he started seeing spots all over his vision and felt really light headed.

"Atem? Are you alright?" Serenity asked him. He opened his mouth to say he was fine, but only a cough came out. Isis ran into the room and to her Prince's side.

"Oh no! It's happening again as I foresaw!" She looked at Serenity. "Can you keep an eye on him? I must get the Pharaoh and the Queen." Serenity gave a small nod and Isis ran out of the room and to where the Pharaoh, his Queen, and Queen Serenity was. She told them what happened and they ran to the game room. The Pharaoh held the now unconscious Atem in his arms.

"Oh my son… why didn't you tell me you were not feeling well?" He muttered and looked at Queen Serenity. "I am sorry that we must cut this visit short…" Queen Serenity nodded in understanding. "I understand Pharaoh, let me know what happens and if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." She gave a small bow and looked at Serenity. "Come Serenity." And with that, they left, back to the moon. They hadn't known each other for long, but Serenity couldn't help but worry for the Egyptian prince...

 _I hope he'll be alright... but I guess only time will tell..._ Serenity thought to herself as she walked through the palace to her room. She sat on her bed and looked out of her window and looked at the Earth, her mind wandering freely until she ended up falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After Atem collapsed and the Moon queen and princess left, Queen Nyna struggled to find a way to save her only son. Her fear rose as her son's sickness grew and soon her husband couldn't even comfort her. After a day full of fear, she went to the prayer room and prayed to the gods in hopes that they would answer the prayer in her heart.

 _Please gods of Egypt, save my son, rid him of this sickness for as long as he lives. Take my life for his, I beg you. I can't bare to lose my only son!_ As she prayed, tears fell down her face and she softly sobbed. Then a calm feeling came over her and she knew that the gods had decided to answer her prayer. Nyna smiled as her husband came into the room and she explained what had happened and what will happen.

"Nyna, there has to be anther way to save him!" The Pharaoh began, but Nyna hushed him.

"Husband, please understand. I can't bare to lose Atem, I would rather it be me then him. All will be well, I will see you in the afterlife, I promise you." She smiled at him and they shared a kiss before her life ended in a flash of light, her body collapsing in his arms. Tears fell down his face, but he knew he would see his wife again and his son would grow healthy and strong thanks to his mother's sacrifice. He held her close to him, tears falling down his face.

In his room, Atem's breathing got stronger and the sickness started leaving his body. During the time Atem had to get better, his mother's body was prepared for burial and her soul prepared to leave for the afterlife. After being buried, the Pharaoh visited Atem who was looking better by the hour. His appearance had changed due to the gods power and the deal between the three gods and his mother. His hair was shaped like a star in three colors. His bangs were a golden color and the front strands looked like lightning bolts starting from the top of his forehead and went spiking to the sides of his head with three strands following the star shape of his hair. The backs of his hair started in a dark blue, nearly black color and ended in crimson tips that matched his now crimson eyes.

Each of those three colors in his hair had a meaning and reference, the gold, blond color was to represent the Sun God Ra or the Winged Dragon of Ra, the dark blue represented the God of Obelisk or Obelisk the Tormentor, and the crimson represented Slifer the Sky Dragon or Osiris. Then the color of his eyes represented the blood shed for him to survive that sickness.

"Atem, how are you feeling?" The Pharaoh asked concerned. Atem looked over and smiled at little.

"Better, I suppose." He replied with a soft sigh. "I don't really remember what happened though..." The Pharaoh nodded in understanding.

"I know, it will all be explained in time." Atem just gave another sigh as his father left the room to speak with his brother, the man who wore the Millennium Eye. Atem looked at the closed door, then at the curtains covering his balcony. He got up and walked over to the curtains, pulled them apart and walked into the sunshine blinking a little in the light until his eyes adjusted. Atem smiled and looked up at the cloudless sky.

"It's so beautiful out here..." He muttered to himself before looking below at a boy with light brown hair training. Atem smiled and tilted his head a little, not seeing the little girl who had noticed him on the balcony.

A week passed and Atem was finally able to be outside and attend his studies and training once more. The Pharaoh saw how strong his son had already become in such a short time and smiled. Atem was usually training with Mahad and Seto, two boys who were training to become priests and who became Atem's close friends. The Pharaoh figured it was finally time to meet with Queen Serenity again and talk about the future of their children. He sent a message to the queen of the Silver Millennium.

It took a while, but the reply finally came and Queen Serenity agreed to come to Egypt again with Serenity. They would come the next full moon, which relieved several of the Pharaoh's burdens. He looked at his son once again and saw much of Nyna.

 _She truly is watching over him._ The Pharaoh thought to himself and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

After sending a response to the Pharaoh, Queen Serenity informed her daughter what had happened and that they would be visiting Egypt again soon. It was hard to explain what happened to her dear friend without crying, but she managed it. Princess Serenity noticed how hard her mother was taking this and hugged her. Queen Serenity hugged her daughter back, glad for the comfort.

"Thank you, my dear." She said and Serenity nodded with a smile. "Now, I'm sure you have studies you need to do." Serenity sighed, but gathered her skirts and went to meet up with Sailor Mercury and her tutor. She paused at a window on the way, looking at the beautiful Earth, happy that she would be going there soon enough. She smiled and met up with Mercury.

"Sorry I'm late, mother had to talk to me." Serenity explained. Mercury nodded with a smile.

"Well, you're here now. Come on, we have much to do." Mercury told her with a smile. "You're lucky you got here before your tutor, he gave me a lecture last time you were late." She added with a soft sigh.

"He did? I'm sorry, I don't mean to be late..." Serenity frowned. Mercury shook her head.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." They headed into the Library to begin lessons.

As the days went by, Princess Serenity got more anxious as the time to visit Earth got nearer. And when the time came, she got nervous as she and her mother walked into the palace, approaching the throne where the Pharaoh sat tall and proud. Prince Atem standing at his left side, proud and regal, like his father. Princess Serenity noticed the changes that Atem had gotten and it just made him more unique. She blushed a little as she and Queen Serenity gave a respectful bow which the Pharaoh and Atem responded with a nod.

"Welcome, Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity." The Pharaoh greeted with a smile.

"Thank you, Pharaoh." Queen Serenity replied, returning the smile. The Pharaoh looked at Atem who nodded and lead Princess Serenity out so their parents could talk in peace. Atem showed Serenity around the palace as they made some small talk. He made her laugh every now and then.

"You have a very pretty smile, Princess." Atem smiled at her, his comment surprising her and making her blush.

"T-Thank you Atem. But please, call me Serenity." She smiled at him and he nodded.

"Alright Serenity." They walked around some more, a few hours passing like minutes. He lead her to a garden and pulled out a beautiful white flower and gave it to Serenity. She smiled at him, then they were summoned to the Throne Room again. They walked side by side to meet their parents who were waiting.

"Atem, Serenity, the Pharaoh and I have decide that to join our two Kingdoms." Queen Serenity began.

"And strengthen both Kingdoms, you two are to be married." The Pharaoh finished. Atem and Serenity looked at each other, blush covering both of their faces.

 _I think I could be okay with that..._ Atem thought. _But is she?_

 _Married? To Atem? I... I think I can live with that... after all, he is really cute and kind._ Serenity thought, her face turning a bit more cherry red. Queen Serenity and the Pharaoh noticed that both Atem and Serenity liked each other and they concluded that they would live happily together. And after saying goodbye to Atem, her fiancee, Princess Serenity followed her mother back to the moon.

After returning to the Moon Kingdom, Serenity met with hear Guardians who were anxious to find out what happened, Venus especially. Sailor Venus was always the one who loved hearing Serenity's experiences on Earth, mostly interested in the details about the men there. Sailor Venus, the princess of Venus, was Serenity's half sister and looked very similar. They both had long, golden blond hair and blue eyes. But of course, Venus wore the sailor fuku that showed she was a guardian. Venus was also the youngest of the guardians and Princess Serenity.

All four guardians wore different colored sailor suits to show their guardian planet. Sailor Venus, the leader of the Inner Senshi and the guardian of Love and Beauty, also called the Goddess of Love, wore orange with a red bow in her blond hair. Sailor Mercury, the guardian of Love and Knowledge, and the princess of Mercury, wore blue, matching her dark blue hair and intelligent blue eyes. Sailor Mars, the guardian of Fire and Passion and the princess of Mars, wore red, she had long black hair and burning violet eyes. Then Sailor Jupiter, the Guardian of Love and Courage, and the princess of Jupiter, wore green, her dark strawberry blond hair was usually pulled up into a pony tail, and eyes matched the green of her sailor fuku, she was tall and strong. Jupiter was part of the Inner Sailor Senshi while also being a part of the Outer Senshi who don't come to the moon often since they have other duties.

"So you are to be married? To the prince of Egypt?" Venus exclaimed, her jaw dropping. Serenity nodded. "Do you like him? Does he like you?"

"Well... I do like him, and I think he likes me." Serenity replied, her face turning red again. Mars slapped Venus on the head.

"Oh stop pestering her Venus!" She scolded Venus who stuck her tongue out at Mars.

"I'm just curious! Jeez! No need to hit me!" She huffed. "Sorry Serenity, I guess I got a little carried away..."

"It's alright Venus." The princess smiled. Jupiter shook her head.

"We should get back." Jupiter said and stood up. They waved and left the room, leaving Serenity to her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

After turning ten and going somewhere with his father, Atem changed a little. No one was quite sure why, but he became more focused on his studies and training. He and Seto, a boy who came around six months after Princess Serenity and Atem were told that they were engaged and who was training to become High Priest while being Atem's good friend, trained together most of the time. Even as the years passed, Seto could never beat Atem while training in martial arts. During her visits in Egypt, Atem and Serenity would be together, getting to know one another more. Eventually the two fell in love, which the Pharaoh and Queen Serenity could see since it was perfectly obvious.

When Atem was sixteen and Serenity was fifteen, the Pharaoh got deathly sick and called for his son and the princess. Princess Serenity went straight to Egypt after hearing the news. Atem was with his father who was telling him what happened to him all those years ago. Tears fell down Atem's face as the Pharaoh finished the story.

"She... died... for me to live?" Atem asked, his father nodded.

"Neither I nor Nyna could bare to see you die, our only child. She was desperate and that was the outcome she found, and she was happy to do it if it meant saving you." Atem looked down. "Do not grieve for her or blame yourself, it was not your fault. It was your mother's choice."

"I know, but I... hardly remember her." He looked up when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "I don't think I'm ready to be Pharaoh father..."

"You are, trust me." The Pharaoh smiled at his son. "I am so proud of you." Then Princess Serenity came into the room, walking over. Atem looked up at her as she stood by his side, concern and sadness in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Pharaoh..." She began, but the Pharaoh raised his hand and she closed her mouth.

"Serenity, Atem, is it alright if I see you marry now? It is something I wish to see before I leave this world." He asked, then coughed. Atem looked up at Serenity who gave a reassuring nod and held his hand.

"It is alright with me, it's the least I can do for all your kindness towards me and my kingdom." Serenity said and Atem nodded.

"It's your wish father, we will see it done. Besides, I don't think we need any more encouragement." Atem said and the Pharaoh chuckled a little.

"That I know." He said with a smile. Serenity went back to the moon to get ready while Atem got ready as well. No one knew exactly when their king would die, but they knew he didn't have much time left. Princess Serenity came back ready with her guardians and her mother, who left Sailor Neptune, one of the Out Guardians, in charge for a bit.

The ceremony ended after hours, Queen Serenity and the guardians going back to the moon. Venus sighed softly.

"What are we supposed to do now?" She asked. Mars rolled her eyes.

"Protect the Silver Millennium, like always." She replied, a moon apple in her hand.

"I know that Mars! I mean, can we see THEM again?" Sailor Venus and the other four guardians had found loves of their own, knights on Earth. Mars blushed a little.

"I'm sure we can. Ah! We fell behind!" She gasped and they ran to catch up with Mercury and Jupiter. Serenity watched them leave and sighed. Atem put his hand on her shoulder and smiled a little. She smiled back and nodded a little. They went to check up on the Pharaoh who's time was coming to a close. Atem stayed by his father's side until the end.

"I will see you again father." Atem said in a near whisper as his father died. He and Serenity personally saw that Pharaoh Aknamkanon was properly prepared for the afterlife and placed in his tomb. A day later, Atem was made Pharaoh with Serenity as his queen. They ruled for a good two years, keeping the peace Atem's father started, before he was challenged by the Thief King Akifa in their own palace.

Atem glared at Akifa, the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, the Pharaoh's symbol. High Priest Seto gripped his Millennium Rod in one hand.

"How dare you just burst in here!" Seto glared at Akifa who just smirked.

"I can't say hello to the Pharaoh and Queen Serenity?" He asked, giving a mock bow.

"What do you want?" Atem asked in his usual deep voice, though he was doing his best to remain calm. "It better be good, otherwise I can throw you into prison right here and now!" Akifa 'looked' hurt, but it was obviously fake.

"I'm hurt, but by that attitude, I assume you know who I am."

"Yes, I do Thief King Akifa." The Pharaoh replied, getting a little annoyed. Serenity put her hand on his arm.

"Husband." She looked at Atem and he relaxed.

"I'll ask you again, why are you here?" Atem asked again which earned a smirk from Akifa. And that's when everything went wrong. Akifa summoned the monster made from his darkness, Diabound, a giant being that looked like a humanoid mixed with a snake. The Priests did what they could, but Akifa pulled another trick. He pushed Atem's father's sarcophagus to them and Atem gasped, running over, putting a hand on the sarcophagus.

Serenity stood up with a gasp. She knew how disrespectful is was for Akifa to do something like this. Atem clenched his fists and stood. He saw how strong Diabound was and summoned one of the gods that saved him as a child.

"I call on the God of Obelisk! Obelisk the Tormentor, come forth!" He shouted, reaching his hand into the air. He summon the god and everyone gasped in amazement and a little bit of fear. Akifa escaped and the war began. Atem turned to Serenity and went over to her, kissing her before turning away.

"Mahad, get Serenity back to the moon!" He ordered and went to face Akifa.

 _I don't want her in the middle of a war, I couldn't bare it if she got hurt. She'll be safe on the moon until this is over._ He thought as he chased after Akifa, Slifer flying above him.

"ATEM!" Serenity screamed before Mahad brought her back to the moon as Atem told him to before going to join the fight and protect his Pharaoh and friend.


	5. Chapter 5

The war lasted much longer then Atem would have liked to deal with, but he really didn't have much he could have done to make it any shorter. Pharaoh Atem and his loyal magicians and solders finally won the war after eight months, defeating Thief King Akifa and the Dark Lord Zorc with many hard sacrifices. They learned just after the battle with Zorc that to keep Zorc out of this world, Atem would have to bond his soul to Akifa's and seal them both away. The worst thing was, Atem would have to leave his beloved wife and queen Serenity behind. He could only hope that he could see her again. He sent word to Serenity that the war was over, but he left out what he needed to talk to her about. He anxiously waited for her to reply or better yet, for her to come back to Egypt.

Since Atem sent her back to the Moon, Serenity waited anxiously to see her husband again. She had figured out that she was pregnant with a baby boy a little after she adjusted to life in the Moon Kingdom again. Her guardians had taken very good care of her and the baby of course, but she still missed her husband and worried about him.

The eight months went by slowly for Serenity besides the fact that she was dealing with a baby and that was an interesting experience altogether. She just wished Atem was with her. Serenity had already figured out a name for her child by the time she got word from Atem. She looked down at the beautiful blue planet, one hand on her belly.

"Don't worry, you'll meet daddy soon..." She muttered to herself, nearly bursting at the seems to see Atem again. But she had to wait a little bit longer. _One more day my love..._ She thought before going to get some rest before she went back to Egypt.

For Atem, that one day felt like eternity. But the time came and he turned to see his love walking over, hardly noticing her rather large belly.

"Serenity!" He went to her, his hand cupping her cheek. Serenity smiled at him as she put her hand against his.

"Atem. My Atem." She held in her tears, seeing the sad look in her love's crimson eyes.

"There is much we need to talk about." He lead her to another room to tell her of what he must do. "My love, my time in his world is short. It is... hard to tell you this, but... As Pharaoh, I must do what is best for my kingdom. To protect everything here in this world, and to protect you, I must seal my soul to Akifa's and leave this world. I have to give up two things so when I come back I will have something to look forward to, I chose my name and my memories. And... the spell will erase all memory involving me and my name here I'm not sure what it will do to you... I'm sorry. I do not want to do this, it is the most difficult thing I have ever done and will do." He looked up at his wife who understood.

"I understand my love," Serenity paused and gently took her husband's hand and placed it on her belly as the babe inside kicked,. "As I'm sure our son will." Atem's eyes widened as he felt the kick, looking up at Serenity. _This just got even more difficult..._ He thought sadly. Atem gently kissed her as Priest Seto, Atem's cousin approached, his face and blue eyes forlorn.

"My King... it's time time." He said in a soft tone. Atem nodded and looked at Serenity.

"I don't want you to see this..." Atem said quietly, but Serenity convinced him to let her come. They followed Seto to the chamber where they held Akifa and where the spell would take place. Seto took his place and Atem approached him with a smile.

"Thank you, dear cousin. I'm sure you will make a great Pharaoh and... uncle. I trust you will take good care of Egypt." The Pharaoh said and looked over at Serenity. Seto's eyes widened as he looked at his cousin's wife who was obviously pregnant before returning his gaze to Atem and nodded. This was just as hard for Seto as it was for Atem, but it was their duty. The Pharaoh took his place across from Akifa as Seto start the spell.

At first, the pain wasn't obvious but as the spell progressed, Atem and Akifa started screaming in complete agony. Akifa seemed to be laughing and screaming at the same time while Atem just screamed. It felt like his soul was being ripped out of his body while being attached to Akifa's. It hurt to watch, but Serenity still watched. When Seto faltered, Atem felt it and would scream. "DON'T STOP! FOR THE GOOD OF EGYPT!" And the high-priest would continue.

After what felt like eternity, the spell was complete and Atem and Akifa were dead, their souls bound together and tossed into the Shadow Realm. Tears fell down Serenity's face as Seto picked up his cousin's lifeless body and took him to another room to have him prepared him for burial. Seto even took the Millennium Puzzle apart and buried it in Atem's tomb which he made the best as ever. After Atem's burial ceremony, Serenity returned to the moon and broke down crying when her guardians and friends came to her.

"Serenity? What happened down there?" Asked Venus concerned, instantly at her half sister's side. Queen Serenity hurried over and bent down at in front of her daughter with Luna at her side. With Venus's help, the Queen got her daughter to her room where Serenity explained what happened with Atem. Venus was worried for her sister, she was obviously broken and Venus wanted nothing more then to help Serenity through this, but how?

After about a week into her last month with the baby, Serenity started to improve, but she wasn't the same. The guardians did what they could, but they knew that they had to let Serenity find her own way to deal with the grief. Jupiter often heard Serenity talking to either herself or the baby in her room. She told her concerns to Queen Serenity who took note of it. Serenity had noticed that she couldn't remember her husband's name or picture his face very clearly. She figured that that was the effect the spell had on her. But at least she still had most of the memories of him.

The month went slowly, but it was all a blur for the moon princess, at least until the baby came. Mercury was the one to deliver the baby boy while Serenity gripped Venus's hand. Mercury gently cleaned him off before giving him to his mother. Serenity smiled a little as she held the small babe.

"Oh, my little Yugi." She whispered, holding onto her newborn son who would grow to look very much like his father.

By the time Yugi was two, he already had his father's looks. He had the same tri-colored, star shaped hair and was rather short for his age. But instead of having his father's more sharp features and tan skin, Yugi's features were a bit more round, like his mother's along with her fair skin and instead of having crimson eyes and crimson tips in his hair, he had shocking violet eyes and tips in his hair. As he grew, little Yugi became a dear part of everyone's heart. He was shy and timid and usually stayed near his mother, his grandmother, or the guardians. He loved playing with the guardians, or his aunts, Luna and Artemis. He even got Sailor Uranus and Neptune to love him. Serenity told her son the stories of his father, which Yugi enjoyed, and she started teaching him the Egyptian language when he was ready.

Eventually, Serenity went to Earth and met Prince Endymion. They grew close, but the princess always had the feeling that the closer she got to Endymion, she just betrayed the Pharaoh she married. One day she had to vent to her mother, Queen Serenity.

"Serenity, you still remember your pharaoh and in your heart, you still love him. As long as you remember him, I'm sure he would want you to be happy. I don't think he would want you to remain alone. He would want you to move on and just be happy." Queen Serenity spoke and her daughter nodded.

"You're right, I love Endymion, but I will always love the pharaoh I married." Serenity smiled a little. "I... I think I'm ready to see Egypt again. I want Yugi to know of his father and his Egyptian heritage." Queen Serenity nodded at her. That next day, she took Yugi to Egypt and met with Seto, the current Pharaoh who welcomed them. Yugi was shy and he wasn't very fluent in Egyptian.

"Welcome, Princess Serenity." Seto said with a small smile. Serenity bowed, and Yugi followed suit then quickly hid behind his mother.

"Thank you, Pharaoh Seto." She looked at her son. "It's alright Yugi." She spoke in the moon language before returning her attention to the pharaoh who smiled a little, more. "This is Yugi, my son. He's... a little shy."

"My cousin was as well." Seto spoke as Yugi poked his head out from behind Serenity, blinking his big, amethyst eyes. "I assume he doesn't know much Egyptian." She nodded at him. He stood up and walked over to them and bent down to be face to face with the young boy.

"Yugi, this is Pharaoh Seto, he's your father's cousin." Serenity said in the Moon Language. Yugi looked up at her, before looking back at Seto.

"I think I can help him learn Egyptian, it's the least I can do." Seto offered. Serenity smiled at him and agreed. Yugi took Seto's hand and was lead to the library where Seto began teaching him the same way he helped the former pharaoh learn. Yugi got on rather fast and actually enjoyed this. While they were busy, Serenity went to the room that held the pictures of the royal family and the pharaohs, past and present. She went to her husband's picture, her hand touching the picture.

"My love... I miss you. Yugi grows so fast and he is so much like you. I told him about you and I finally found the courage to come back here. I hope that wherever you are, you are alright." Tears fell down her face. Seto walked over with Yugi holding his hand with a bright smile on his face.

"Mommy!" He giggled and ran over to his mother who picked him up. Serenity looked at Seto who looked at the same picture.

"I miss him too and I'm sure he's proud of you and Yugi." Seto spoke. Serenity nodded in agreement. Yugi yawned a little.

"Mommy... I'm tired..." Yugi put his head on his mother's shoulder. They said farewell and returned to the Moon so Yugi could take a nap. Serenity sang a song that her pharaoh taught her to help Yugi sleep. Once he was asleep, she went to visit Endymion. Venus and the other guardians saw her leave, but didn't stop her. Queen Serenity passed by Yugi's room and heard him whimpering from a scary vision. He called them 'nightmares' mostly because he couldn't really understand the visions he got in his sleep. He got them every now and then, but only Sailor Mars and Queen Serenity knew exactly why.

"Mars!" Queen Serenity called urgently. The red clad sailor guardian ran over, her heels clicking on the stone floor.

"What is it?" She asked, then one look at Yugi and she got her answer. Mars went to the young Moon prince's side and held his hand, the vision instantly entering her mind. It was off a terrible war, but the image was a little hard to see sine it was so blurry. She saw people fighting, fires burning, a woman with long red hair carrying a sword and a dark, evil entity watching and guiding the destruction. Then she saw Serenity standing in front of Yugi, her words muted as the red haired earth woman brought her sword down. But the vision ended there.

Mars opened her eyes and noticed Yugi clinging to her, sobbing. She did her best to comfort the child.

 _He doesn't understand the vision he just saw... I don't blame him for being scared. I would too in his situation. He's too young to be seeing this!_ Mars thought to herself as she calmed Yugi down enough for him to go back to sleep with the red sailor guardian next to him in case of another 'nightmare' he didn't understand.

It wasn't until late that Serenity returned to find Mars's drifting off next to Yugi's bed. She smiled a little and yawned, going to bed herself, no idea that soon, all hell would break loose. During the next few years, when Serenity would visit Endymion, Yugi would go visit his 'uncle' Seto and would learn more about his Egyptian heritage. One day when he was visiting Seto, Mars came and quickly explained that there was trouble on the Moon Kingdom and that she needed to bring Yugi back. The boy hugged the pharaoh before following after Mars. He waved with a smile, that being the last time Pharaoh Seto ever say Yugi.

They quickly returned to the moon kingdom and Mars got Yugi to his grandmother before going to defend the Sliver Millennium with Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, and the Earth knights that they fell in love with. Endymion was protecting Serenity, but he died trying to get her back to the safety of the Moon Kingdom's palace.

"ENDYMION!" Serenity screamed, tears falling down her face as she watched another love die in front of her. Then she saw the red haired woman go towards the palace. "Yugi!" She ran as fast as she could, hopefully beating the woman to the palace.

Luna and Artemis were leading Yugi to a safe place, being chased by the woman who started this war. He tripped and fell, Luna and Artemis were too far away to help him now. Yugi scooted away, his amethyst eyes full of fear with tears falling down his cheeks. The woman walked to him, her sword in hand, but she hesitated. _Do I really want to kill a child?_ She asked herself as Serenity ran over and in front of her son.

"I won't let you kill my son!" She used her body to shield Yugi's. The woman sneered at her and raised her sword and stabbed Princess Serenity.

"MOMMY!" Yugi screamed.

 _I'm coming my love... my pharaoh..._ Serenity thought as she fell, her white dress now stained with red. Yugi cried and looked up at the woman.

 _Beryl! Kill the boy!_ Metalia's voice filled Beryl's mind and she made Yugi's death as quick as she could, laying his body near his mother's. And she was gone before Queen Serenity found them. Tears fell down her face as she bent down to her daughter and her grandson as the guardians ran over.

"We're too late!" Venus gasped, her eyes wide and filling with tears. Mars fell to her knees, her head down. Mercury closed her teary eyes as Jupiter put her head down.

"We failed..." The green clad guardian cried. Venus looked up at Queen Serenity who held the Silver Crystal in her hand.

"Queen Serenity, no! The Crystal will kill you!" Venus exclaimed, causing the other guardians to look up, their eyes widening.

"I can give you all a second chance at life. I will use the crystal to banish Queen Metalia and restart the world. You will all be reborn, including Princess Serenity and Yugi. You won't remember any of this until the time is right." Then she paused and looked at the orange clad sailor guardian, her daughter. "Venus, I have a very important mission for you."

"What is it?" Venus asked with a small sniffle.

"You are the only one who will remember. I need you to protect Serenity until she finds you all and the seal on her memories and the crystal is broken. Can you do that?"

"I think so." Venus replied with a small nod. Queen Serenity smiled as Luna and Artemis ran over.

"Be the strong woman I know you are Venus. Artemis, Luna, I have missions for the two pf you as well, but until they are all reborn again, I need you to sleep." She put them in a sleeping state until it was time for their mission to start. She held the crystal and looked at the sailor guardians.

"Thank you, all of you."

"Goodbye Queen Serenity." Mercury said, tears falling down her face.

"Goodbye mother." Venus said. Queen Serenity nodded and used the Silver Crystal, it did what she wanted, but at the price of her own life. The Moon Kingdom was destroyed, but the four inner guardians, the three known outer guardians, Serenity and Yugi were all reborn on Earth again, living normal lives until it was time for their missions to begin.


End file.
